


Changing The Way You Made Me

by estelles



Series: Changing the way you made me + rewrite [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confused Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Found Family, Gen, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Time Travel, god au i guess?, no beta we die and come back like jack manifold, no shipping please!, there's a dream cult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelles/pseuds/estelles
Summary: It has come to my attention that you all don't love Drista and her potential. So this is basically a Drista centric fic, where she has to deal with the aftermath of the disc saga (and some other traumatic stuff). And she's trying her best.if drista or lani or their brothers say that they're uncomfy with this kinda stuff I'll delete it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Drista & Lani, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & drista, captain puffy & drista
Series: Changing the way you made me + rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171202
Comments: 17
Kudos: 335





	1. The Dreamer

Things had been looking up in the Dream SMP. Snowchester was thriving, Tommy and Tubbo were slowly but surely recovering and Dream had been imprisoned in Pandora’s Vault for at least a week now, and there was no sign of him escaping anytime soon. The only possible thing that vaguely seemed like a threat was Eggpire’s blood vines that had been spreading all over. But knowing that The Eggpire was led by Bad, Sam doubted that it would do any harm.

Sam had been busy the last couple of days. Getting Tommy out of trouble was a much harder task than he thought. The only time he had to relax was when he was in the prison, guarding Dream. Even so, life was good, everyone was a lot less anxious. Everyone was calm and happy, knowing that they had finally put an end to Dream. 

That is until the Dreamer showed up.

The first sighting of the Dreamer happened in Snowchester, Tubbo had seen a small figure in a forest green cloak, but he couldn’t see their face, only a porcelain mask with a crudely drawn smile painted on it. Tubbo, thinking that Dream had escaped, told Tommy who told Sam, who checked on Dream to make sure that he was still imprisoned (which he was) and the whole server was on high alert for about three hours. Everyone was panicking until Sam had to remind everybody about that one temple far east that worshipped Dream, where everybody wore masks just like his. They were called Dreamers and were fairly harmless. 

The second sighting of the strange figure was at Ranboo’s house. The figure had silently approached the hybrid and handed him a pouch full of diamonds, with a little note attached to it.  _ “I cannot undo what was done to you, but please take these as an apology :)” _ when Ranboo asked for their name, the cloaked figure ran away. 

Everyone who was somehow affected by Dreams actions received a pouch of diamonds. People took it as one of the Dreamers apologising on behalf of their leader and maybe trying to convert a few people along the way.

The Dreamer had been traveling around Dream Smp for around 2 days now. They never spoke, only nodding or shaking their head. They were odd, but what did you expect from someone who looked up to dream?

One day, while Sam was sitting at the Prisons main office, the Dreamer showed up. They put a pouch of diamonds on his desk.    
  


“Do you wanna visit Dream?” he asked.

The Dreamer nodded. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that. You’re a Dreamer, so there’s a chance you might wanna break him out. I can’t take that chance”.

The Dreamer tilted it’s head at this. 

Sam was about to tell them to turn around and go back to their temple, when he suddenly heard,

**I’m not a Dreamer.**

Sam stood up, startled. The voice didn’t have the same muffled effect that Dream voice had when he spoke through his mask.  _ The voice was speaking inside his head _ . The only people who could speak through the minds of others were…

**I’m an Admin.**

Admins were a family of gods, unkillable higher beings, able to create things out of thin air, escape any prison and there were temples dedicated to them in almost every country. Dream himself was an Admin, but he was stuck in a mortal form, and had been since anyone could remember. 

**Don’t worry I’m not gonna break him out if that’s what you’re thinking. If anything he deserves what he’s getting. Now are you gonna let me see my brother or not?**

“Y-yes, right this way” Sam said. Admins in their mortal forms, were only as harmful as their experience with fighting allowed, but Admins in their true form were unkillable, able to turn a person to dust, and then bring them back with just a snap of their fingers. But the Admin’s cloak covered their whole body, so the marks differentiating their mortal from their true form couldn't be seen. So Sam had to be careful.

**No need to be so formal. I’m in my mortal form so you’re perfectly safe.**

Sam was relieved but still on guard. As the two walked through the prison, he didn’t make the god sign any of the paperwork or go through any of the other visitor precautions he made everyone else do. 

As the bridge extended out to Dream, the Admin turned to him. 

**Thanks for letting me see my brother. My name’s Drista by the way**

And then the doors locked shut.

**.** **.** **.**

Drista was pissed. She finally left her family’s house to go get training from her brother, AND THEN HE JUST ABANDONS HER IN THE WOODS! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER DOES THAT?

She was luckily able to find a nearby tavern that agreed to give her a place to stay for a few weeks, before she decided to make her way to L’manburg. 

The walk was long and gave her time to think. She was excited to see Tommy again. Last time she spoke he looked really worn down, living alone on that Island her brother exiled him on. Drista was furious when she found out that Dream had hurt Tommy so badly. She didn’t talk to him for 4 days because of it. She hoped Tommy was doing better. 

When she finally got to L’manburg, what she found was a giant whole in the ground, going all the way down to bedrock. She found out through local gossip that her brother blew the place up. 

She was able to sneak around undetected for a few days, gathering information on what her brother did. And then one day, the whole server erupted in cheers. Her brother had been put in  _ prison _ . And by then she knew enough to know that these people needed  _ at least _ an apology but she knew her brother would never feel remorse. So maybe she could do it for him? 

Mining the diamonds took an embarrassingly long time, and handing them out took even longer. But she hoped that the gifts would give a little bit of closure. 

And now she was standing in front of her older brother. His mask was cracked, showing one of his eyes. 

Her brother stared at her and she stared back.


	2. the temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen. Also please check out my tumblr if you want. It’s @est-elles

Drista took off her mask to get a better look at her brother, and he did the same. It was sort of a rule of theirs to never have their masks on while they were talking alone. 

Her brother looked miserable. His hair was dirty and there were new scars all over his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Hey Dris-” 

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” 

Drista punched him and he stumbled back a bit. 

“YOU LEFT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING WOODS! I COULD HAVE DIED!” she screamed. “THANK GOD MINX’S TAVERN WAS CLOSE, I ALMOST STARVED LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU’RE A HORRIBLE BROTHER!” 

Dream broke their eye contact and looked down and wrapped her in a hug. 

“I WALKED FOR DAYS JUST TO FIND THAT CRATER OF A COUNTRY THAT YOU APPARENTLY BLEW UP! YOU’VE MADE EVERYONE THAT LIVES HERE MISERABLE!” Drista could feel hot tears running down her cheeks as her words were interrupted by her own sobs.

“Why did you do this? You were the only person I had left and you left me” she sobbed, now weakly punching her brother's chest.

Dream sat down on his chair and pulled the young girl onto his lap and cradled her in his arms as she continued to sob. 

“Dris, you have to understand, I didn’t have a choice. I needed to let go of all my attachments so I could take control over the server again” Dream sighed. “If Tommy and all the other people on the server knew that you were with me, they would kidnap you and use you against me” 

Drista sniffed and looked up at her brother “But I met Tommy and Technoblade and they didn’t try to do anything bad to me.”  
“They were probably just trying to get close to you so they could hold you hostage later. They don’t care about you as a person, they only see you as a source of information.” Dream said in a soft voice. “We’re the only people we have left, and we have to stay by each other. Don’t trust anyone here, okay? They’re all out to get us.” 

. . .

Sam led the young girl out of the prison, she was silent, except for the few muffled sobs he could make out. Poor kid. She couldn’t be older than thirteen and her brother was already in prison for life. 

After a few minutes of silence Sam turned to her.

“You alright?”

The girl’s hunched over figure straightened out.

I’m fine

“If you say so.” 

Once they got to the prison's entrance, Sam watched as the young Admin walked away. 

. . .

Drista traveled farther into the Dream SMP’s unexplored woods. Her brother had told her that there was an abandoned temple that he rebuilt and temporarily used as a base after Tommy blew up the original during the Disc war. 

When she finally arrived she was amazed at how grand it was. Dream’s temples were always so big and clean! Temples started as small houses with an altar and only a couple of rooms to house the priests and/or priestesses. But as the Admin that the temple was for got older and stronger, the temple would get bigger and more majestic. Drista was the youngest Admin, so her temples were pretty small, with only either really old or really young priestesses in them. 

But this temple was huge, made out of ivory and with emerald chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There was a whole courtyard with a fountain, and every room looked like one you would find in a fairy tale. And the altar, the altar! Four armor sets sat in the corners of the room, framing a large statue of her brother, holding an axe. In chests around the statue there were weapons and anything else one might see fit to give an Admin. 

Her brother had given her permission to stay there, with instructions to only leave for food, water and other necessary things for survival. And she was told not to speak or accept help from anybody except for traveling traders or wandering priests or priestesses, and if she had to talk to anybody, her mask should be on at all times.

Drista was satisfied with her temporary home and went out hunting. Dream and told her not to change into her true form to spawn in food, because it would put her at greater risk of getting kidnapped. She was lucky enough to find a farm to steal some wheat eggs and milk from and was able to kill a rabbit, so she didn’t think she was going to go hungry anytime soon. 

As she climbed into one of the beds that the temple seemed to be full of, she could feel herself falling asleep. And as her eyes fluttered shut she thought about all the things that she and her brother had lost, and how her brother had changed. Gone was the carefree boy who taught her how to use a crossbow and had no trouble surviving on his own when their mother stuck him in his mortal form. He had been replaced by someone who only focused on survival and power, someone who would abandon the people who would get in his way, no matter how close they were to him. 

He didn’t have a choice. Drista thought as she drifted off into a deep, deep sleep. So deep, in fact, that she didn’t hear the loud sound of the temple doors opening.


	3. The Girl

_ “I’m keeping him in his mortal form for a while” she heard her mother say. “He needs to learn a lesson. This is the fifth time he’s done this!”  _

_ Drista looked up at her mother. The older woman knelt down to her to match her height and put a hand on her shoulder.  _

_ “I know you care for your brother Drista, but he needs to learn that he needs to take responsibility for the damage he’s done! That boy was a mortal with no way to defend himself, and your brother took one of his lives without hesitation. He’s going to stay in his mortal form until he can manage his violent behavior.”  _

_ Drista felt the grip on her shoulder tighten as she saw her mother slowly shift into a tall, skinny, white being, head twitching every so often. The monster’s claw dug deep into her shoulder, drawing blood that stained her baby blue hoodie, a hand me down from her brother. _

_ She wiggled out of her mother’s grasp and started running. As she ran, the scenery changed around her. What was once the backyard of her parents house, was now a forest, with endermen wandering through it.  _

_ Once she felt safe enough to stop running she fell to her knees, clutching her shoulder. She stayed like that for a minute until she heard something shift in front of her. She looked up and saw an enderman, staring at her. Instead of attacking her like endermen usually did, the monster just tilted it’s head curiously and began to speak. _

_ “Hey, are you okay?”  _

_ Drista stood there, shaking as the enderman continued to speak.  _

_ “Hey, wake up”  _

Drista suddenly sat up in her bed. She must have slept in late, because it looked like it was already midday. She looked to her left and saw a girl, sitting in the bunk opposite her, looking at her curiously. Drista remembered her brother’s warning of not showing her face to anyone, and brought her hand to her face, letting out a sigh of relief when her hand made contact with the porcelain the mask was made of. 

Drista turned her attention to the girl staring at her. She was about the same height she was, dark brown hair tied up in a messy bun with two small horns poking out of her head, curling behind two long, fluffy ears and an oversized green button up shirt tucked neatly into a pair of jeans.

The girl stood up and extended her hand towards Drista.

“HI! I’m Lani. Sorry if I scared you. I thought this place was abandoned.”

Drista hesitantly shook the other girl’s hand and got out of bed. She made her way over to her bag of stolen food as Lani trailed behind her.

“Sorry if I accidentally broke into your house!” the younger girl said as Drista shoved a loaf of bread into her mouth. “I’ve sort of been using this place as a secret base because I thought nobody lived here anymore.” 

Drista kept eating as the girl beside her kept talking. By the time she was done with her breakfast, she knew that Lani was thirteen years old, was really sorry for waking her up, had an older brother who used to be president of L’manburg before it got blown up, didn’t know who her parents were, that she started keeping her stuff here, so she wouldn’t have to share with her brother and that she was just overall really sorry.

“Oh, by the way, what’s your name? I feel like I’ve just been talking this whole time without giving you a chance to speak.” 

Alarm bells went off in Drista’s head. ‘ _ I can’t just not tell her my name, that would be suspicious’  _ She thought. ‘ _ Maybe I could give her my real name? I mean there are plenty of girls named Drista that popped up after I was born. No, no. That would be too risky. Maybe something that also starts with a D? Oh god she’s staring, think of something quick!”  _

“My name’s Dris.” 

_ ‘YOU IDIOT!”  _ she thought. 

“Oh! Like the Admin Drista?” 

That was it. It was all over for Drista. She would spend the rest of her days locked up in Technoblade’s basement as some sort of advantage over her brother. 

“That's a pretty popular name where I’m from.” Lani said. “They kinda made it up as a tribute to her, I guess. Some people think she watches over girls that share a part of her name. I've never really been into learning about Admin’s though. I only know their names because we were taught about them in school. Is your family religious? Is that why you have that mask?” 

Drista internally let out a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah, my parents are pretty religious,” the older girl responded, dodging the other question. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Dris! Is it okay if I stay in this house for a couple of days until I build a house of my own? I’ve been staying in my brother’s town for a couple of days but I kinda want my independence, ya know?” 

“It’s not a house actually. It’s a temple. For Dream. I’m only staying here for a couple days too, until I build a house somewhere.” Drista responded. 

“For Dream? No wonder it’s abandoned.” Lani said. Drista nodded, agreeing with the girl. She loved her brother, but she had to play along so she wouldn’t be caught.

“Hey I have an idea!” Lani said. “Why don’t we just live here! It already has everything we need! Running water, weapons, electricity, armor. And we can just toss that statue of Dream into a lake or something!” 

Drista stood up and thought about the offer that was handed to her. Dream had told her not to trust anyone but him, but this girl didn’t seem like the kidnapping type, and Drista was running low on friends. So it was in her best interest to disobey her brother, just this once.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Armory

After a few weeks Dris and Lani fell into a routine. Dris would wake up and get breakfast ready, then Lani would do the same around twenty minutes later. The two would then spend half of the day doing odd jobs around the SMP, like delivering goods to Niki’s bakery or helping collect materials for Vikk’s potions. Afterwards they split up. Dris would hunt and kill monsters, while Lani would work on their garden that they started in the temple’s courtyard. 

Word spread around the SMP about the dreamer and the ex-president's sister, who were living in the abandoned Dream temple. A couple of people visited (much to Drista’s dismay) to see if the younger girl was safe from the Dreamer. Lani assured them that she was fine, and that Dris wasn’t actually a dreamer, her parents were just super religious. A few of them seemed to regularly check in with the two, to make sure that they were getting enough food to eat or to make sure they didn’t get sick. This group consisted of the following: Puffy, the therapist who offered to collect some blaze rods and netherite for them, Eret, who gave Dris some new clothes after he found out that her wardrobe consisted only of three t-shirts, two sets of overalls and a skirt, and Sam. The warden didn’t visit as much as the other two, but he always checked in if there was something big going on, just to let them know. 

Dris still refused to speak while the three adults were with them, only responding with nodding or shaking her head. Lani spoke enough for the two of them. 

Recently Dris had been out hunting less, staying spending her time in the temple’s armory. And Lani was worried. They weren’t low in food, their garden had been thriving, what Lani was worried about was the older girl’s refusal to eat or sleep, working away her hours in the armory. The younger girl frequently heard a hammering noise that kept her up at night, so both of the girls had been losing sleep. 

Lani didn’t confront her about it though. From the way Dris acted around other people, especially adults, it was clear that she had been through some pretty bad things. And if locking herself in the armory for hours on end was her way of coping, then Lani didn’t want to interfere. But the noises grew louder and louder, and Dris spent more and more time in the armory, hardly ever coming out. Puffy had noticed it the last time she visited.

“Where’s your friend Lani? I haven’t seen her for a while and I’m kinda getting worried” the hybrid asked.

“She’s been locking herself in the armory. She’s been spending almost every day there. But I’m pretty sure that she’s been through some bad stuff and this is her way of coping. I don’t want to interfere with that” 

Puffy sighed. “Finding a way to distract yourself and isolate yourself from other people is a common side effect of past trauma, but maybe you can let her know that you’re there for her? I would go with you, but she’s made it pretty clear that she doesn’t trust me”

“Maybe. She doesn’t talk to me as much as you think. She’s kinda been keeping me at arms length. I don’t know where she’s from or why she’s here, but I tell her everything about me!” 

“I know its hard, but just let her know that you’re there for her and she’ll open up eventually” 

  
  


**.** **.** **.**

  
  


Drista was hammering away at a sword that she had been working on for the past week. It was sort of a thank-you-for-putting-up-with-me gift for Lani. The younger girl had been incredibly kind for the past couple of weeks, not asking who she was or where she came from, it gave Drista a sense of security.

She was just about to put the red hot rod of metal into a water bucket, when she heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” she said, still with her back turned, plunging the sword into the water to cool it off.

She heard the door open and turned around to see Lani. The younger girl was holding a plate of cookies and looking at her with a sad smile. 

“Hey Dris, can we talk?”

  
  
  



	5. The session

If you’ve ever done something that would get you in a lot of trouble, like throwing a baseball through a window or breaking one of your friend’s arms, then you know the feeling of absolute dread. Like a ball of anxiety sitting in your stomach slowly driving you insane until you own up to it. That feeling is an accurate description of how Drista was feeling at that moment. 

As Lani sat down on one of the chests that had been thrown around the room in Drista’s attempt to clean up, the Admin knew that this was going to be a heavy conversation. Drista pulled up one of the chests and sat across from her, resting her elbows on her knees. 

“Dris is everything okay? I know you’re kind of a quiet person but you haven’t been eating or sleeping that much in the past few days and I’m getting really worried” Lani said quietly. “I know we haven’t really known each other for long, but I care about you.” 

Drista smiled under her mask. She cared about Lani too, and felt bad whenever she lied to her about who she was or where she came from. But it had to be done if she wanted to keep both herself and Lani safe.

“Also your hammering is kinda keeping me up at night, so if you just not do that at, like, two in the morning, that would be great.” 

Drista laughed at the sudden change of tone. “Okay sure, I’ll stop” the older girl said “And honestly I’m not sure if everything’s okay. I’ve kinda just been feeling numb I guess.”

“Numb?”

“Like, I’m happy, but I’m not sad or angry? I just don’t really know what I’m feeling. And, like, I don’t know if I want to stop feeling it? I just don’t know”

“Dris, as much as I’m happy about you actually talking about yourself for once, I’m not the right person to talk to this about. Do you want me to invite Puffy over so you two can talk about it? She’s a therapist and knows how to handle feelings like those.” 

Drista broke their eye contact, opting to look at the floor instead. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think I want to talk about my feelings with someone I don’t know well”

“That’s totally fine! You don’t need to talk about feelings right away. I’ve been talking to her for a couple of weeks now, and only just started to talk about what I’ve been feeling lately”

“You’ve been feeling bad?” Drista asked. She didn’t know Lani for long but she knew that the girl was thick skinned. Every insult just seemed to bounce right off her. Granted most of them were playful insults from her brother, but still, endless bullying, even if it's friendly, can hurt. 

“No, not really. Just kinda processing some past trauma” 

That made sense. Not knowing who your parents are, seeing your home get blown up twice, and knowing your brother almost got killed will definitely do something to you. Drista knew that much. 

“Well, I guess if it makes you feel better, I’ll see Puffy” 

**.** **.** **.**

Drista was sitting on a couch in Puffy’s office, with the hybrid sitting across the room from her, holding a clipboard.

“Now Dris I want you to know that all of this is confidential. I won’t tell anyone what happens in these sessions unless you’re going to harm yourself or others. Do you understand?” 

Drista nodded. 

“Okay, good. Can I ask you some questions about yourself?” 

Drista nodded again. 

“Let’s start easy! Where are you from?”

Drista thought for a second. Everyone already thought she was crazy, so she doubted that the older woman would believe her even if she was telling the truth. So she might as well go for it. 

“The Inbetween” 

The hybrid flinched, not having expected the masked girl to answer the question. Then she nodded her head and wrote something down on her clipboard.

“I’ve never heard of that place before. What’s it like?” 

“It’s a giant castle on the top of a mountain” 

Puffy seemed unfazed as she continued to write down on her clipboard. Drista could only imagine what she was writing. “ _ This girl is crazy! There’s no hope for her! I need to buy more straight jackets.”  _

“That sounds beautiful. Now, what’s your family life like? I know you don’t live with your parents but are you in contact with them or your siblings if you have them?” 

“I have three older siblings, but I'm only in contact with my oldest brother” 

As the hour went on, Puffy continued to ask questions (mostly about her family) and Drista was always vague enough to gather information but not to give too much information. She didn’t live with her brother because he lived on an island and she didn’t like sand, her parents were always super busy so they didn’t have much time to take care of their children, her other two siblings moved and she didn’t have their new addresses, her brother abandoned her in the woods, and so on. 

Forty minutes in, Puffy looked up from her clipboard, cleared her throat and looked at Drista.

“Now Dris, I want you to take what I say next with a grain of salt” 

_ ‘Oh god’  _ the Admin thought.  _ ‘I’m going to spend the rest of my teenage years in a hospital.’ _

The therapist must have noticed the look on her face, as she said, “Don’t worry it’s nothing major. It’s just that I want you to come back for another session” 

“Is it because I’m crazy?” 

“You’re not crazy. I just think you have a lot to deal with. From what I’ve heard from you is that you didn’t exactly have the most stable family life. You didn’t see your parents often and your siblings didn’t know how to raise a child.” Puffy said. “You also said that you enjoy making weapons. Why is that?” 

Drista stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. 

“My siblings always went out on adventures and left me behind most of the time. When they came back their weapons were always broken, we had a blacksmith that lived at the bottom of our mountain but he was getting old” Drista sighed “And I guess I just wanted to feel useful, so everyday I went down to the blacksmith and he taught me how to make weapons and I guess I just had an affinity for it” 

“How old were you when you started to go down to the blacksmith’s?”

“I’m pretty sure I was around six. But he passed away when I was twelve. That’s when I started to get crafty with it. I started making hybrid weapons and stuff.”

Drista sniffed at the memory of the old man. He had spent more time with her than her own family did.


	6. The Battle\Massacre of The Clara Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place two years before the dream smp. I stole this scene from Kung Fu Panda 2. I am not proud. You also get to meet the rest of dream's siblings. Also can you tell that I'm low-key obsessed with the weapons from RWBY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for very very very very VERY VERY subtle non con elements. and mention of alcoholism
> 
> This is my favorite chapter that I’ve written so far. Idk why

**Two years before the Dream SMP**

Drista was excited. Her siblings had finally let her go on one of their adventures with them. Granted, it was because they had no other choice, but they didn’t seem too grumpy about it. 

The four siblings were currently riding on a wagon to their summer home. It would have been easier to fly, but their parents had recently set a rule that they were only allowed to be in their true forms at home. They said it was temporary, but when they meant temporary, they really meant that it would stay in place until their father remembered that he had children, or their mother was sober enough to have a coherent conversation that she would remember. 

Drista laid her back down on the giant shulker that she and her older brother were sitting on, the chains securing the shulker kept digging into her back, but she didn’t move. The box kept shaking trying to contain the monster inside of it, and her brother sighed.

“Cita, can we stop to take these stupid chains off? This thing keeps moving and the chains hurt my butt” 

The girl driving the wagon turned to look at the boy.

“Just hold on a little longer X. We’re almost there” 

X groaned. He shifted his weight on the crate, bumping his knee against Drista’s thigh. She glared at him. 

“Hey idiot, stay on your side of the box!” the girl screeched. 

“That would be a lot easier if you didn’t take up so much space!” the boy responded, shoving her to the far left side of the crate. 

“Are you calling me fat?” 

“Hey, you said it, not me” 

“DRISTA AND X!” Cita’s loud voice cut through their bickering, “I WILL TURN THIS WAGON AROUND!” 

“I wouldn’t If I were you” Dream cut in, “We’re there already” 

Drista felt the wagon stop, and she looked up to see the tall oak doors of their summer home. She could hear the sounds of swords clashing together and men laughing. Dream left his seat to push on the large doors. They didn’t budge.

“They must have known we were coming, they locked the gate” X said. 

“Wow, thanks Captain obvious” Dream shot back as he kept pushing on the doors, but to no avail.

The masked man sighed. He backed up a little, and then ran at the door, slamming his weight against the spruce gate. The doors gave way, sending Dream tumbling into the front yard of the house. Much to the surprise of the fifteen or so men standing there. 

Cita moved the wagon forward a bit, so the vehicle was fully in the yard. She then dropped the reins, grabbed her sword and got up from her seat.

“X, come with me. Drista, stay where you are and don’t do anything unless we tell you to” the older girl said as she grabbed her sword and she and X stood next to Dream who was currently getting himself off the ground, ignoring the glare of the men in front of them. 

Drista watched as a particularly large man made his way to the front of the crowd to face the three siblings.

“Why are you here?”

X chuckled, “We want our house back. Plain and simple”.

The man glared at the boy. “This house doesn’t belong to you anymore. Now leave” 

“No, I don’t think we will,” Cita said, looking down like she was checking her nails. Drista tensed up. When Cita looked at her nails, it meant she was going to slap a bitch. “You know that this is an Admin house, right? You know that this is low-key a holy place, right?” 

The man straightened his back “We are aware that this is a holy place, but we do not feel like it is just for mere mortals to live in as if it was their own.”

Drista was confused. They didn’t recognize them?

“It slanders the name of the Admin” the man continued “we have seen you children disgrace this holy land. So we have taken it back in the name of the Admin Clara. This house is Fort Clara now.” 

Dream groaned. “Dude. Our mother is Clara. We’re Admins as well. I’m Dream,” he pointed to himself. “That’s Cita, that’s X, and that’s Drista” he said as he pointed to each of his siblings. As if to prove a point, he took out his axe. The axe was forged by Drista herself and it shined a bright green, with enchantments only reachable by Admin.

Drista laughed as she heard shocked gasps from the group of men. Some of them looked at the group of children with contempt, some of them fell to their knees and prayed. But most of them just looked in awe.

“So are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?” Dream teased.

The man stood firm. “The children of the Admin Clara are not Admins. They are mortals, their only gift is their ancestry. You are unworthy. We will not let you disgrace the Admin Clara”

“Okay cool, we’re doing this the hard way. That’s awesome, otherwise we would have dragged this thing here for nothing” X said, as he pointed to the shulker box Drista was sitting on. 

“Dris, you can get off that thing now. Unlock the chains when I tell you to, and let that think break out of the shulker box by itself ” Cita shouted at her. 

Drista hopped off the crate, grabbed her trident and stood behind the wagon so she wouldn’t get hurt when the monster inside the shulker box eventually broke out and started to wreak havoc. 

She watched as her brother and sister readied their weapons. Each and everyone of them were made by Drista herself, as presents for their birthdays. Cita had a rapier that her younger sister had modified to also work as a whip that could pull enemies closer and fling them in a certain direction. X wielded a scythe, which when used correctly could also double as a crossbow. Drista was proud of her creations, though it hurt her to see them used in such a rough manner. 

And rough it was, three teenagers going up against two dozen wasn’t a fair fight, admin or not. X soon ran out of arrows and had to pearl down to Drista for a reload only to find out that they had run out, Dream was taking lives left and right, but apparently all of them men had set their spawn points in the estate, and were returning, with no regard for their lives. Cita was targeted by the tallest and strongest of the men, and they were returning faster than she could kick them away and it soon became too much for her.

“DRIS! UNLOCK THEM, NOW!” 

The noise from the young women made a couple men turn their attention to Drista as she unlocked all the chains as fast as she could, doding the swords of the men that had targeted her. Once she took care of the last padlock, the shulker box ripped open, torn apart by the creature inside of it. 

And then she heard screams. The giant black dragon screeched and started to attack the men. Over the Ender Dragon’s roar she could hear her sister screaming for her to get in the house. 

And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamacita and dream XD huh?
> 
> Also! I wanted to tell you, that in this AU, only drista and dream have masks. Cita doesn't have one, and XD has an eye patch over his left eye. 
> 
> Also also, you know the skin dream was gonna use for the murder mystery TOTSMP? thats what X looks like but with no mask. only an eyepatch. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO ALSO. Drista always wears a baby blue hoodie. its a hand me down from dream and its also a referance to one of his skins. this isn't important at all, but I feel like you need to know this. also please leave comments I want your feedback :D


	7. the gifts

It had been a month since Lani and Dris had started living together and they had been growing closer slowly but surely. Dris was still rather quiet with adults, but would now interrupt with a snarky comment or two, and had overall been a lot less tense. _ ‘I’m happy to see her growing out of her shell.’ _ Lani thought as she sat at what was once a sacrificial altar but was now used as a dining table.

Lani was apparently so lost in thought, that she couldn’t hear the older girl approaching. 

“Hey Lani” 

The words caught her off guard and she fell off her chair. Dris laughed while Lani tried to get up back to where she was sitting, but unfortunately, when Lani fell, so did her drink. So after about a minute of slipping and falling, she finally sat back down on her chair, glaring at Dris, who was trying to hold back giggles. 

“Wow, you didn’t even try to help me up, rude” 

Dris chuckled as she sat down at the end of the opposite table, putting two objects wrapped in parchment paper down in front of Lani, one longer than the other.

“I made you something. I realized that you don’t really have a way to protect yourself out there, so I made you these” 

Dris gestured to the gifts, implying that Lani should open them. 

The brunette carefully opened the longer of the two objects, trying not to tear the paper. Lani gasped as she unwrapped a netherite cutlass, glowing a dark purple. The handle and guard designed to like ram horns, identical to the ones on her head. 

“Dris, this is amazing, it's so beautiful I almost don’t want to use it!”

“Open the next one, it’s a lot more cool” 

The younger opened the other gift, revealing a leather gauntlet that went up to her elbow. On the top of the gauntlet was a netherite brace, wrapping around her wrist and the end of the gauntlet, and securing the contraption to her hand. The two strips of netherite made a cross shape on her arm, and when the two lines met, there was a small box surrounded by gears. 

“Dris, w-what is this?” 

“It’s a shield, press the button on your wrist”

Lani flipped over her hand and pressed the button on the strip of netherite. The moment her finger made contact with the button, she could hear gears turning and a millisecond later, the gauntlet had expanded it to a shield. 

“Dris this is awesome! You did this all by yourself?”

“Nah. Puffy got me the netherite” 

“You know that’s not what I meant” 

Drista snickered and stood up. 

“Wanna go try them out?” 

  
  


**.** **.** **.**

Lani did not know how to use a sword. At all. The shield was fine, everyone knew how to use a shield, but with the sword, Lani  _ sucked.  _ She was clumsy and kept holding the handle the wrong way.

Drista sighed. She had her brother and sister to teach her how to use her trident, but Lani didn’t have anyone. Drista considered teaching the other girl herself, but banished the thought from her mind. She didn’t want to push the other girl too hard. But this girl needed a teacher, as soon as possible. 

Drista went through possible options in her head. All of her siblings were out, so that only left 3 people who were actually decent at fighting. 

**.** **.** **.**

_ Sam,  _

_ It’s Drista. I have a  _ _ friend _ _ a colleague who really sucks at fighting. And I can’t teach her. Don’t ask why. My brother said you were good at fighting so I’m going to you. If you say no I’ll smite you.  _

_ -Drista  _ :)

_ P.s when can I see my brother again? _

  
  


_ Drista,  _

_ Fine. I’ll teach your “colleague”.  _

_ I also wanted to check in with you about your living conditions. The old temple you two are living in isn’t stable, it was abandoned for years until you found it. It’ll fall apart any day now. I suggest you two move out ASAP.  _

_ However, there is an old Admin house that’s still in pretty good shape, if not a little dusty. You two could move in there. The Clara Estate I think it was called. It leads down to Aster Pier. Honestly it looks more like a training ground than a house, but I think you two could make do with it.  _

_ I understand if you don’t want to move there though, if you like, you and Lani can come live with me until we get your housing situation figured out.  _

_ Please don’t smite me. _

_ -Sam  _

_ P.s Dream has been misbehaving, so he won’t have many visitors for a while. But i guess you can see him sometime next week. _

**.** **.** **.**

“I’ll go get lessons from Sam if you keep seeing Puffy” deadpanned Lani, picking up a box of her belongings.

“That’s not the same thing and you know it. Plus, I don’t need help. I’m doing totally fine” Drista snapped. Lani was packing her things up to move them to the estate, while Drista hadn’t packed up anything and was sulking on her bed.

“It is clear to literally everyone that you’re not. You make it abundantly clear that you’re not in a good space right now” Lani sat down next to Drista. 

“What happened to you Dris? Why did you just show up out of the blue? Why aren’t you with your family?” 

Drista tensed up at the mention of her family. Lani must have felt it, since the younger girl put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it back and forth in an attempt to soothe the other girl. The tears that the Admin had been trying so hard to hold back, spilled over her eyes. She cried quietly, her shoulders shaking. Hearing the small sobs, Lani looked at the older girl with pity. 

“‘I’m sorry for prying Dris. I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t tell me anything”

Drista stood up suddenly, running from the temple, up to her family’s old summer home.


	8. The Almighty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parents suck don't they.

**This chapter takes place right after the battle of the Clara estate and two years before the Dream SMP**

As Drista’s eyes fluttered open, she could see the dim outline of her room in the estate. Her arms shook as she tried to push herself up but she could feel her comforter resisting her attempts to sit up. The girl sighed as her arms eventually gave way, and she laid back down on her bed. Every voice in her mind was telling her to get up and help the others do the chores their parents expected to be completed by the time they got there, but her body resisted. 

The twelve year old laid in her bed silent, seconds turned into minutes, that turned into hours as the girl fell into a meditative state, unaware of the time that passed as she stared up at the ceiling. Until, she could hear the creak of her door opening. She weakly turned her head to look at the door, to see her brother, Dream, who had removed his mask. He hesitantly sat on the side of the bed, and turned to his sister with a worried look on his face. 

“One of the guys knocked you out with a club, tried to kidnap you or something” 

_ Oh,  _ she thought,  _ that’s what happened.  _

“You almost lost a life. We were all really worried. Luckily, Cita had some weird healing potions stock piled up, but they tend to make you pretty weak for a couple hours”

The girl groaned as shifted to lay on her side, facing her brother. 

“What time s’it?” 

“Six thirty, I was told to call you down for dinner” 

“Are Mom’n Dad here?” 

“Yeah. Are you coming to dinner or not?”

“Did’ya do the chores?” 

“Yup. Now let’s go to dinner” 

“Fine” 

Her brother helped her get out of bed and down the stairs to the dining room. Well, to call it a room, is a bit of an understatement, it was more of a dining hall. The table was huge and appeared to be made for a family much larger than six, but the dark green carvings that were etched on to the marble surface implied otherwise. The carvings detailed the significant moments of each member of the family, a new carving appearing each time something new happened, with their parents having the most, followed by Dream and Cita, then X and then her. 

Drista peered down at the carvings on her part of the table. It was mostly blank, except for her name written in cursive, signifying her birth, and a large welding hammer with flowers and vines tangled around it. The flowers and vines were new. She guessed it was because of the blacksmith’s death. 

She heard someone clear their throat, and Drista looked up to see her whole family staring at her. 

“Oh sorry. I got distracted, what were you talking about?” 

“Well,” her father said, straightening the tie on his pinstripe suit and slicking back his hair, “we were discussing sending you off to go train with a Sect” 

“What? A Sect? Why can’t Dream just teach me?” 

“Drista…” her mother warned as she poured herself another glass of wine “Don’t talk back to your father. He’s only trying to look out for you” 

Drista slumped down in her chair and picked at her food with a fork while her father went to talk about how she would be so much better off joining a Sect. 

Sects were small towns which trained the young sons and daughters of nobles as fighters, as well as scholars and philosophers. Some of the students are born there and remained there for their whole life, while others join temporarily to study for a couple of years. Either Way you have to wear a uniform and sleep in dorms. It was basically boarding school. 

“I don’t wanna go to a Sect. I wanna have Dream and his friends train me” the girl complained. 

“Dris, you can go to the sect that I went to,” Cita suggested “I have some friends over there that can look out for you” 

“Plus you’re an Admin, so you’ll get special treatment in exchange for not killing them on the spot” X chimed in. 

X’s little comment devolved into a debate about Admins getting special treatment and if they deserved it, as Drista began thinking of possible ways to get out of this situation until Dream interrupted their conversation. 

“I wouldn’t mind having Dris train with George, Sapnap and I” 

The lively debate stopped dead in its tracks. Their parents were all about traditional education. To be trained by a sibling wasn’t unheard of in the upper class, but it was rare. Plus, Dream was stuck in a mortal form, so he could only teach her to the limits of mortals. 

Their father sighed. 

“Let’s give it a trial run. You can train her for a week at the estate. If I approve of your methods, she can study under you. If I don’t I’m sending her to a Sect”

“Sounds good to me,” Dream said. 

In her head, Drista grumbled about not having a say in the matter, but her father’s temper was short, and she didn’t want him to accidently hear her challenge his authority or interrupt the awkward silence that the family had created. She shoved the food into her mouth in an attempt to escape the tense atmosphere, she ate enough that she wouldn’t be hungry but not enough to the point where her mother would call her piggish. 

“May i please be excused?” Drista asked, as per usual. 

“Yes you may” her father responded with a nod of his head.

With that, Drista shot up to her room, never looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this family while they last. :D


	9. The Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drista has some confusing feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE DID FANART HOLY SHIT LY_THE_CREATOR ON TUMBLR I LOVE YOU

Drista buried her head in her hoodie’s sleeves to wipe her tears as she sat curled up in the summer house’s old living room, her mask thrown on the floor. The girl’s back shook as she tried to hold in her sobs, hoping not to alert anyone of her whereabouts. But eventually the pressure of holding in the tears became too much and a sob ripped itself from her throat. And once she began she couldn’t stop. Everytime she seemed to calm down, the memory of what happened here hit her head-on. 

She cried until she could hear footsteps echoing from the halls of the old house. Drista forced herself over to her mask as she heard the footsteps getting closer. She sat herself in the middle of the room, facing the fireplace, mask in her hands, not having enough energy to put it on as the footsteps got louder and louder until she could hear that they were in the room. Drista tensed, waiting for the eventual sharp pain of a knife’s point to pierce itself through her back as she lifted her mask to cover her face. If she was going to get killed, she would at least die a dignified death.

As the footsteps grew closer, Drista wondered why it took this guy so long just to kill a teenage girl. Then the footsteps stopped right behind her. 

_‘Well,_ _this is it. Only one life left after this.’_ Drista thought, _‘Wait, did I set my spawn point at the temple-’_

“Drista?” 

The voice was deep, obviously male, and had an air of familiarity to it. She sluggishly turned her head to see who it was. 

“Oh, it's you” 

Sapnap knelt down in front of her, blocking her view of hypnotizing green flames that the fireplace produced. Drista shifted to the side to continue to watch the fire, but the older man shifted too, once again blocking her view. She sighed.

“Drista is everything okay?”

She lazily raised her head to look at Sapnap.

“Well, I ran away from home, I can’t reach out to most of my siblings, and the one person I actually trust is currently in prison for countless war crimes that technically aren’t his fault. So what do you think Sapnap? Is everything okay?” 

The pyromaniac chuckled. 

“Nice to know you haven’t changed much in these past few months” 

Drista scoffed as Sapnap stood up and extended a hand to her, offering to help her up. Drista kindly rejected his offer by throwing herself on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Sapnap sighed and lifted her by her arms, to sit on a chair that she slid right off of, to go lay down in her previous position. This routine went on for quite a while until Sapnap finally had enough. He grunted as he threw the girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Drista didn’t have enough energy to resist. 

“Sapnap, what are you doing?” she asked as he started making his way out of the house. 

“I’m forcefully inviting you to my house to talk” He replied as he sat her down on the backseat of a wagon. 

“We could have just talked in there,” Drista said while Sapnap climbed into the front seat of the wagon and got the horses moving. 

“Yeah, well, I’m allergic to dust, so..” 

“Everyone’s allergic to dust, idiot” 

“George isn’t” 

“Yeah well, George is also colorblind and left handed, he's a freak of nature that shouldn’t be counted” 

The two continued their banter back and forth until they reached Sapnap’s house. A small wood cabin on the outskirts of The Badlands. Drista trudged inside and lazily threw herself down on a comfy looking couch. Sapnap pulled up a chair and sat opposite her. 

“So do you want to explain why you were crying in your family’s old summer home?”    
  


“No, not really” 

“Y’know, I should have phrased that last question more like a demand and less of a question” 

Drista rolled her eyes. Everyone was always telling her to open up. But she wasn’t ready right now. She had lost everything. Her home was miles and miles away, her family didn’t want her, the one friend that she had made here probably hated her. She just wanted some peace. No big wars that put her brother in prison, no countries fighting for independence, no exiles, no one to hurt her or her family. Was that too much to ask? 

“There’s just a lot going on right now” the girl said weakly, tears threatening to spill over again. “How did you find me anyway?”

Sapnap opened his mouth then closed it.    
  
“It doesn’t matter. Have you visited Dream yet?” the older man asked. 

“Yeah. But it was mostly him just telling me where to go and what to do. How about you?”

“I visited him a couple days ago. He hasn’t been doing the best. He didn’t even talk to me. Said he was on strike” 

Drista sighed. She was conflicted when it came to her brother. She didn’t know whether she was mad at him for abandoning her in the woods, or grateful for him, giving her a place to stay and a means to survive. 

“Do you think he deserves this?” she asked.

“What? Prison?” Sapnap replied. Drista nodded. “Yes. Definitely. He did some terrible, terrible things, things that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him for. But he’s still my best friend. And I still care about him, but he needs to stay in their for the safety of the SMP” 

Drista blankly stared through her mask. She expected that Sapnap would share her feelings about her brothers incarceration, but it seemed like he already made up his mind,

“I don’t really know how to feel about all of this'' Drista said “He’s my brother and I love him. And he did all those bad things for a good reason, but they were bad things regardless. He just wanted to see everyone happy and together. But we were only ever taught violence. He doesn’t know anything else!” she felt mad all of a sudden, she could feel her nails digging deep into the fabric of the couch she was sitting on. 

These people took away her brother, the one person she could rely on, just because he did some bad things. Everyone in their family was brought up by violence, that was all that they knew. And it wasn’t like everyone else in the SMP hadn’t done bad things either. She knew her brother better than anyone else here, and she knew that he was a good person deep down. Sure, there were a few incidents now and then, but they were mostly her fault. 

Maybe if she hadn’t provoked him that day, she wouldn’t be wearing his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT A DREAM APOLOGIST.


	10. The attempted conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap attempts to talk to drista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY ABOUT DELETING SOME OF THE CHAPTERS I DIDN'T MEAN TO.

Sapnap watched as Drista pulled her knees to her chest to make her look as small as possible and laid on the arm of the couch. Sapnap didn’t know if she was scared, angry or sad, because unlike Dream, who’s mask only covered his eyes and nose, Drista’s mask covered her whole face, so you had no clue what she was thinking. Dream was fairly careless with his mask, taking it off in serious situations and when he went to bed, but as far as Sapnap knew, Drista never took off her mask in front of people. She ate her meals in her room with the door locked shut to avoid having anyone see her without it. Sapnap was pretty sure she slept in it too. 

“Sorry for yelling, there’s just a lot going on right now” 

Drista’s voice cut through his train of thought, bringing him back to reality. 

“It’s fine. Are you hungry?” the older man asked. The masked girl shook her head and sunk deeper into the couch. 

“Okay. do you have a place to stay?” he asked. Drista shrugged.

“Drista, it’s a yes or no question”

“Yeah, I know that, I’m not stupid. My answer is I don’t know” 

“You don’t know?” 

“Yup” Drista said, making a popping sound on the p. 

Sapnap leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Are you gonna give me any context?” he asked.

“Do I have too?” she whined. 

“Preferably” 

“Ugh, fine. So basically, I was staying in an old abandoned temple with someone else, but apparently it was really unstable and is gonna collapse any day now. Sam offered me and her a place to stay” Drista explained. “Coincidently, it was our old summer home. But I don’t really wanna stay there right now, and I got into a fight with the person I was gonna stay with, and so I don’t really know whether or not I have a place to stay”

Sapnap nodded his head to give off the impression like he knew what he was going to do. But in reality, he was internally panicking, Drista’s voice sounded tired and worn out, not sounding anything like Dream’s energetic and mischievous little sister that he had met two years prior. Plus, she didn’t have a place to stay and apparently, had no one to take care of her. Sapnap sighed. He was not good with children. 

“How about you stay with me until we get your living situation figured out”

“Fine, I guess” Drista deadpanned. The masked girl moved her head from the arm of the couch to stare out the window and then laid down on the couch using her arm as a pillow. “I’m gonna take a nap now” 

Sapnap didn’t know Drista well, but he knew her well enough to know that this was her polite way of asking for him to go away. He nodded his head and got up to go talk to George. 

**.** **.** **.**

By the time Drista woke up, it was already dark, and the smell of rabbit stew wafted over to her. She sat up and noticed that a blanket had been put over her while she was asleep. She took it with her when she walked over to the kitchen and sat at the dining table, where three bowls were laid out.  _ ‘Wait, three bowls?’ _ she thought. She slowly turned her head to see George chopping up carrots.  _ ‘Oh. The british guy is here too.’  _

She laid her head on the table and tried to sleep again, only to be woken up by Sapnap shaking her shoulder. She groaned and lifted her head up to see George sitting across from her. 

“Hey idiot, good to see you again”

George rolled his eyes and pushed a bowl of soup in front of her. Drista raised her hand to her mask to take it off, just to remember the presence of her brother’s best friends. She cleared her throat. 

“Um... actually, I’m not really that hungry, so I’m gonna just head back to the couch..” 

She was then interrupted by her rumbling stomach, calling out her lie. The girl chuckled awkwardly and tried to make her way back to the living room, but Sapnap grabbed her wrist before she could go any further. 

“Now I may not know much about children, but I’m pretty sure that they need to eat to survive” the man said with a smirk.

Drista ripped her wrist from his grip and backed away. Sapnap, sensing that he had made a mistake, let her go. 

“I’ll leave some warmed up for you, just in case you change your mind!” George called out. 

As Drista walked away she could hear Sapnap and George’s whispers. Something about her brother and trauma. She paid it no mind and gave them the benefit of the doubt that they weren’t talking about her.


	11. The Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can't tell me Karl doesn't have a time traveling treehouse á la magic treehouse.

The next morning Drista went hunting. Sapnap glanced at her on her way out, but said nothing as she took a bow and arrows from one of his chests.

Drista trudged through the woods, still tired from the day before, but determined to escape the awkward situation she and Sapnap found themselves in. She walked through the woods without care for the noise she made, scaring off all possible prey. 

She walked until she found a sturdy stump to sit on. She sighed as she placed the borrowed weapons beside her. There was so much going on. She abandoned her friend, who was probably looking for her, the only person in her family who she trusted was in prison, and she was currently staying with said brother’s friend, who clearly didn’t want her there. Not to mention lying about her identity. It was all chaos. 

She laid her head in her hands, absorbing the sounds of the forest that surrounded her. She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into a pit of despair that she’d dug for herself. She hated this. She wanted to turn back, and undo everything she had done to make life so hard for herself. No temple, no therapy, no new weapons, no summer home, no having to stay with Sapnap. 

She started to cry. Hard. Much louder and much more emotional than she usually let herself be when she cried. Her sobs resembled screams, ripping themselves from her body and making her throat ache. By the time she had sort of calmed down, her voice was gone. 

_ ‘Great. _ ’ she thought  _ ‘another thing to add to the list. _ ’

She grabbed her bow and arrows, standing up once she was done with her short breakdown and continued to walk through the woods. Not for food this time, just to clear her head. 

She walked until she found a small treehouse with a large “DO NOT ENTER” sign written in bright red paint planted at the tree’s base. So Drista entered it. Climbing up the flimsy ladder and finding a small museum-like place. There were six glass cases surrounding a lectern, each one housing some sort of artifact. They didn’t seem all that special to the girl. They looked sort of cool, but nothing getting excited about. The first glass case was a judge’s gavel, the second one held a single gold coin and the third had twelve keys. The next one was the only one that looked worth displaying. It was a mask, one half yellow and one half black, with a gold pattern swirling around it. The last one was just a rusted old sheriff’s badge. 

Drista walked by the artifacts. Never really getting a good look at them (other than the mask). What interested her was the lectern. The book that was laid out on the stand was flipped open to a page with a drawing of  her . A younger her to be more specific, when she was twelve 

In the picture, she looked like she was shakingly having her first go with a trident, Dream was standing next to her, guiding her arms and seemingly lecturing her on the right way to move the weapon. Drista could feel herself tear up at the memory. Her brother was a stern teacher, but a good one. She wouldn’t have been able to survive in the Dream SMP if it wasn’t for what he taught her. 

She turned the page to see a drawing of her with the blacksmith, without her mask. The old man was walking down a bright forest path, Drista was trailing behind him, with flowers weaved into her braid.  _ ‘We were going on a walk to collect materials’ _ Drista remembered, _ ‘And then he tripped’ _ . Looking closer, she could see that the blacksmith was smiling. The blacksmith didn’t smile often. In fact he was rather grumpy, so seeing him smile was always a surprise. 

She turned the page again, it was a drawing of her whole family. There was her father in his pinstripe suit, looking at paperwork, there was her mother with a dazed smile, nursing a glass of wine, there was the oldest sibling, Cita, putting on lipstick in a mirror, then there was Dream, sharpening his axe, then X, smirking as he set up one of his pranks. And finally herself, holding what looked like a compass. 

Suddenly, the book’s pages started turning by itself, finally landing on another picture of Drista, looking over the crater that was once L’Manburg. The day where everything started to go wrong. She sighed, wishing to go back and change everything that happened. And, in maybe a display of pure will or some power she didn’t know about, the treehouse started spinning at an alarming rate, books flying off of the shelves, and the artifacts moving around in their glass cases. 

When the spinning finally stopped, Drista got down from the tree as fast as she could, the world still spinning around her. Her mind still trying to understand what just happened. 

As she tried to walk back to Sapnap’s house, she slowly noticed that she wasn’t in Sapnap’s forest anymore. There was a path already laid down for her to follow, it gave her a sense of familiarity. As she followed the path she eventually came to the border of the SMP, looking out at the crater that was L’Manburg. 

She heard shouting and cheers in the streets. Something about Dream being put in prison. And that was when she realized. She had traveled back in time. 

Drista was familiar with time travel, her house was essentially a pit stop on the race track of time, so she knew a fair bit about it. She knew that she would soon forget her memories of the past timeline and she knew that this was all her mother’s fault. 

See, mortals thought of the Admin Clara as a wise and loving woman, always doing what’s best for the world. But in reality, Clara was a depressed alcoholic, and while she did care for the world and the people in it, she had a habit of making… mistakes. Like time travel, for example. She did it one night in a drunken haze, gifting the power of time to random mortals just for fun. 

_ ‘But maybe,’ _ Drista thought  _ ‘this could be a blessing in disguise. I was getting so worn out by everything, maybe I can make things a little simpler in this timeline. Granted mom doesn’t do this again’ _ . The girl could feel her memories of the past timeline fading, but she pushed them aside for now, ready to start anew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a long way of saying that I'm gonna be rewritting this thing because i feel like i made it too complicated. but I also wanted to give this an ending, so... here you go i guess.


End file.
